<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teen Spirit by TheMidnightTalebearer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140687">Teen Spirit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer'>TheMidnightTalebearer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patron Micro Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass-Kicking, Butt Slapping, Cock Slapping, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dry Sex, F/F, Face Slapping, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Painplay, Punching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan, Maya and Kristi have been friends and cheerleaders forever. But when Maya falls in love with Kelly, the captain of a rival squad, and reveals her team's best secret routines, Megan and Kristi band together to punish their former friend with furious anger. Lesbian rape, ass licking, and incredibly brutal violence are all on the menu for Maya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patron Micro Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teen Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sixteen year-old Megan’s round, pretty, face was contorted in anger. She absently swept her shoulder-length, blonde hair out of the way. Her eyes, a cold blue, flared with rage as she dragged Maya to the center of the room. Megan’s ample tits bounced wildly in her liner as the black girl struggling in her arms begged for mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mercy? Mercy, you lying whore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>she screamed at the lithe teenager in her grasp, savoring the fear in her caramel eyes. “We worked hard, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you worked hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, on our absolute best cheer routines! The ones that were going to take the state competition judges by storm. What the fuck happened to that, Maya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She fell in love with Kelly. That’s what the fuck happened,” Kristi chimed in, smoothing her long, black hair. “I warned you about that shit! She’s the captain of the </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawks. We’ve been cheering against those bitches for years now. I told you all she wanted was our latest routines, but you didn’t fucking listen! Now we have nothing special to do and the competition’s a week away, you dumb cunt! Fuck, you’re gonna pay for this shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I fucked up, and I’m sorry!” Maya whimpered desperately. “But please! You have got to let me go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?” Megan growled. “Now you’re sorry, you fucking bitch? Hold her down, Kristie! I’ll show this bitch sorry!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a devious, little snicker, Kristie straddled Maya’s midsection and pinned the black girl’s arms in place. Megan fell on her at once, pulling her fist back and slamming it into Maya’s tits as hard as she could. Her captive screamed as the pain flared in her chest like fire, but Megan just rained more blows down, beating in the tender flesh. The smack of each blow rang throughout the room, causing the blood to cascade into Megan’s perky nipples. They stiffened against her sports bra as she clocked Maya in the eye, venomously spitting in the teenager’s face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Scream you fucking traitor! Where’s fucking Kelly now? Fucking some other stupid whore. That’s where she is! She never gave a fuck about you. When she beats us with our own cheers, she’s gonna laugh in your fucking face! Did her pussy taste good, slut? Did that cunt’s slit slime taste good enough to shove us under the bus?” Megan screamed, ramming her fist in Maya’s jaw. The impact was so forceful the bitch’s head began ringing dizzily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PLEASE! OH, GOD, STOP! MEGAN, YOU’RE GONNA RIP MY TITS OFF! FUCK, KRISTI! STOP HER! Oh, god…” Maya wept bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears leaked out of her swollen, black eye, while Megan’s thick spittle laid on her nose and lips. Her head was spinning, her vision blurred, her jaw ached sharply, and her tits were one tight knot of acute pain. But her heart was in more pain than anything else. So much so that it tightened her chest, and she could hardly breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For as long as she could remember, she’d been deeply in love with Kelly, but being cheerleading rivals had always kept them apart. But then Kelly has kissed her, and begged to be in her life, and secretly given her a promise ring. And it had all been an act. She meant nothing to Kelly. She’d sacrificed victory and betrayed her friends for nothing. Guilt and sorrow were bludgeoning her frame as swiftly and surely as Megan’s fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop her?” Kristi laughed snidely. “Fuck you! You screwed us without a thought! I’m gonna fuck your ass up so hard, you’ll never forget it.” And with that, she started jabbing Maya’s midriff like a speed bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Na-AAGHH PLEASE!” Maya shrieked, quivering wildly as the breath was suddenly torn from her body. The thuds rang out in rapid succession, punctuating the black girl's rasping wails. “I’ll do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” she begged as Kristi’s jab found her solar plexus. Several dark bruises began to appear. “I’ll make it up to you. I swear! I swear to God, Kristi! My ribs! Fuck! They’re killing me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good!” Kristi spat hatefully. “And we’re just getting started. “Strip the fucking bitch! She’s never wearing that uniform again!</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Megan responded at once, by now lost in a blind rage, and moments later, Maya's uniform was a pile of shreds. Megan and Kristi stripped as fast as they could. Maya knew that protesting would be pointless. Her friends were well beyond being reasoned with. When the cheerleaders were naked, they leered heartlessly at their captive, rubbing their cunts slowly and licking their lips. Unable to help herself, Maya appealed once more for forgiveness, receiving a sharp smack across the face for her trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you go first, Megan?" Kristi offered with a lewd smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megan kissed her friend deeply in reply, letting their tongues writhe and twist in each other’s mouths. Then she got on all fours, twerking her ass seductively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Maya. You said you’d do anything. Crawl over here and lick my asscheeks! Faster, you stupid fucking bitch! Thanks to you, we don’t have all day for this shit. What made you think Kelly would date a useless bitch like you? Of course she was using you, dumbass! She can have anyone she wants! You expected her to go for a piece of shit like you? Lick those cheeks, you stupid, useless, cunt! Slobber all over my big, round, ass! Spit up that hole, shitwipe! I said</span>
  <em>
    <span> SPIT</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you stupid whore. Now suck all that nasty ass spit out of my shithole. Gargle, you motherfucking traitorous whore. Now fucking swallow it, and eat my asshole, cunt! You did this shit for Kelly, right bitch? Tongefuck that hole! Fuck it like you fucked our friendship! Fuck, Kristi! Hurt this dog turd!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladly! Looking at this bitch is making me sick! Get up! Good. Now do a front split so you can keep eating that ass! Bitch, I don’t care if it hurts. Get down there," Kristi growled, viciously pushing Maya down. “If you’d been stretching instead of snitching you wouldn’t be in pain right now. Wider, cunt! All the way down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, though her thighs and groin were singing with biting pain, Maya managed to get fully extended. Megan grabbed the girl's head and shoved it into her ass, while Kristi called one of her  stretching belts to hand. With a will, she began savagely whipping Maya's ass, causing the captive to scream up Megan’s shitpipe. The vibrations made her pussy flare with lust, and she grinded Maya’s head mercilessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black girl struggled uselessly, and within a few minutes, Maya's ass was crisscrossed with, burning, angry welts. Kristi struck ferociously, till the sweat shone on her toned body, and searing-hot pussy juice showered her thighs like a waterfall. As Megan’s perverted groans began to fill her ears, Kristi dug a double-ended dildo out of her drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time to fuck this goddamned whore!” she sneered harshly. Megan wholeheartedly agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde got up and reclined on Kristi’s bed, moaning sluttily as she jammed four fingers in her sodden cunt. Kristi lubed her end of the fourteen inch monster and shoved it up her steaming cunt. The other end got slammed into Maya's asshole bone dry. The pain was so bad Maya’s world flashed white for a moment. It felt like she was being stabbed with a butcher knife. Her screams became feral and incoherent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rape that bitch!” Megan cried out excitedly, squirming wildly as sploshing sounds filled the air. Fuck! I'm gonna get off to you raping her shitter! Did you like that fucking beating, you stupid, little, bitch? That's what the fuck you get when you shit on your friends! Fuck! RAPE HER! FUCKING DESTROY THAT GUTTER SLUT! Ram that cock up her asshole till she can’t fucking stand! Maybe then she won’t be able to show off our fucking cheers! Shit, Kristie! Watch me jam these fingers up my twat! Ohh fuuckkk!!!!! Oh fuck, Kristi! I'm gonna cream!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In seconds, Kristi’s bed was soaked, and Megan called out her friend’s name mid-orgasm. Hearing Megan’s cries unleashed a powerful orgasm that rocked Kristi to her core. When she recovered, she forced Maya to lick the entire dildo before she and Megan took turns smacking the black girl’s face with it furiously. Finally, the two friends donned their uniforms and kicked Maya’s cunt for five solid minutes. Sometimes they stomped down hard, relishing her screams like fine music. Just before Maya passed out, she got a kick to the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now get the fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Kristi growled menacingly. “And don’t let me ever see your bitch ass again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maya shot outside like a mouse with a cat after her, naked as the day she was born. She had to sneak through the wooded areas behind the houses and take the back way into her own home. She called the coach the second she arrived  to quit the team. Within three weeks, Maya would transfer to another school. Megan and Kristie laughed with cruel pleasure when they saw her go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get my baseball bat,” Kristi intoned darkly. “And let’s go visit fucking Kelly!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>